Our Holiday Go to Lampung
by Debb-shawtyJBiebz
Summary: Akhirnya mereka sampai di Lampung, mari kita intip apa yang mereka lakukan. Jangan lupa RnR.
1. Rencana Liburan

**HAAAALLLLOOOOO! Ini adalah fic ketiga gue, fic ini adalah tentang Naruto dkk liburan di Lampung. Mo tau gimana ceritnya, simak aja.**

**Author: HyuGaMi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, Adventure, Sedikit Romance (borong semua!)**

**Warning: Gila, aneh, abal, gaje, garing**

"Wooi!" seru Naruto ke 11 temannya

"Apaan, sih!" Tanya Sasuke dengan gaya cool *hoek*

"Tau ga kita bakal diliburin seminggu," ujar Naruto

"Udah tau, embak!" seru semua temen Naruto kecuali Hinata

"Oh, udah pada tau (tega bener masa' dibilangin 'embak')"

"Terus, mau ngapain," Tanya Neji gak kalah cool dengan Sasuke

"Begini, kita mau liburan ke mana? Masa' seminggu di Konoha mulu?" Tanya Naruto

"Oh, masalahnya itu? Kebetulan aku kenal sama author fic ini, dia bisa nganterin kita jalan-jalan di Lampung," ujar Tenten

"Krauk, krauk, kamu bisa, krauk, telpon, krauk, dia?" Tanya Chouji dengan mulut penuh keripik

"Bisa," jawab Tenten sambil mencet-mencet tombol hapenya

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

"Halo, Tenten ada apa?"

"Halo, Gami, aku dan teman-temanku diliburkan, jadi kami mau jalan-jalan ke Lampung," kata Tenten

"Kapan?" sang author cantik *hoek* bertanya

"Besok," jawab Tenten

"Hari ini kalian pesan tiket untuk ke Jakarta dan Jakarta ke Lampung, jangan lupa pesawat khusus ninja. Nanti, di Lampung aku akan jemput kalian," kata author panjang lebar

"Oh, _arigatou,_ Gami-_chan_," Tenten mengucakan terima kasih dan menutup telepon, eh hapenya

Segera 12 sekawan (kaya judul novel) itu memesan tiket pesawat untuk ke Jakarta.

Eits, mereka ga langsung berangkat, donk. Simak aja mereka beresan-nya gimana:

Naruto

"Kol*r udah, baju dalem, baju dalem udah, celana udah," kata Naruto ngitung-ngitung perlengkapannya

"Naw, go tu aairrrrrrrporrrrrrrt!" kata Naruto bersemangat dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang pas-pas-an

BRUK!

"Aduh! Kok bisa lupa buka pintunya?" kata Naruto sambil megangin jidatnya yang sakit (nb: Naruto lagi ga pake _head-protector-_nya)

Sasuke

Waktu Sasuke mau keluar rumah, dia ditanyain macam-macam sama kakaknya (itachi:I, Sasuke:S)

I: Hayoo, mau kemana?

S: Liburan

I: Kemana?

S: Ke Lampung

I: Ooooh Lampung, btw Lampung dimana?

S_: -sweat dropped-_

Sakura

Sakura lagi di kamarnya, dia lagi mengkhayal sambil _blushing_, pasti pembaca tau dia lagi mengkhayal apa. Kalo ga tau simak aja.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berlari dipinggiran Pantai Mutun dengan muka merona dan mereka akan ber*piip*

10 cm

5 cm

1 cm

1 mm

0,1 mm

"Sakura! Teman-teman kamu sudah menjemput" panggil ibu Sakura

"Ya, bu (dasar padahal hampir ber*piip* dengan Sasuke)"

Hinata

Percakapan antara Hinata (Hi) dan Hanabi (Ha)

Ha: "Hinata-_neechan_ sama Neji-_niisan _mau kemana?"

Hi: "Ke Lampung"

Ha: "Lampung dimana?"

Hi: "Pulau Sumatera"

Ha: "Pulau Sumatera dimana?"

Hi: "Indonesia"

Ha: "Indonesia dimana?"

Hi: "Asia tenggara"

Ha: "Asia tenggara dimana?"

Hi: "Asia"

Ha: "Asia dimana?"

Hi: _-sweat dropped-_ "Hanabi, ada pesawat, tuh!" (langsung kabur)

Ha: "Mana? Mana? Lho nee-chan kemana?"

Shino

Shino mau keluar, tapi…

"Heh!? Mau kemana lo? Mau kabur?" Tanya ayah Shino sambil ngeluarin serangga-serangganya

"Enggak, kok, pi," jawab Shino

"Jadi, mau ngapain?" Tanya ayah Shino

"Liburan ke Lampung," jawab Shino

"Oooh, ada misi, kok pake koper segala?"

"Pi, Shino mau liburan!" teriak Shino sambil _sweat dropped_

"Oooh, misinya 1 bulan, ngomong-ngomong misi apaan?"

(Shino kabur)

Kiba

"Pakaian udah, makanan Akamaru udah, mainan Akamaru udah," kata Kiba sambil masukin perlengkapannya ke dalam koper

"OK, sekarang pergi ke bandara!" Kiba ngomong sendiri

Depan bandara….

"Kok, rasanya lupa sesuatu, ya?" kata Kiba sambil mikir

"Oiya, Akamaru!!!" Kiba segera ke rumahnya dengan kecepatan eyeshield 21 (?)

Neji

Neji lagi nelpon Tenten (Neji: N, Tenten: T)  
N: "Halo? Tenten, ya?  
T: "Ya"

N: "Ten, sudah siap?"

T: "Ya, sudah dong. Eh Neji-kun, tahu suasana Lampung?"

N: "Tidak. Tapi, menurutku tempatnya bagus"

T: "Keren, enggak, ya?"

N: "Pasti"

T: "Lama tidak, ya di pesawat?"  
N: "Tentu saja lama"

T: "Oiya, Neji-kun, sudah sampai?"  
N: "Sudah. Malah dari tadi"

T: "Oh, _gomen,_ aku terlalu cerewet"

Tut

Tut

Tut

Tenten

"Gomen, Neji-kun," Tenten minta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Neji dengan cool (sang author langsung _nose bleed_)

(ibu Tenten keluar)

"Wah, Tenten ternyata sudah punya pa…"

"Kaa-san, dia Cuma temanku," potong Tenten sambil _blushing_

"Bibi, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," kata Neji agak _blushing_

Lee

Lee ketemu Neji sama Tenten di tengah jalan (ya iyalah masa' pinggir jalan)

"Ah, Neji-kun, Tenten-chan!" seru Lee sambil menyusul kedua temannya dan mengambil koper mereka

(semua orang _sweat dropped_)

"Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, aku akan tunggu di bandara," kata Lee sambil berlari menuju bandara.

Samentara, duo NejiTen masih ngeliatin temennya

Shikamaru

"SHIKAMARU!!!!" teriak nyokapnya Shikamaru

"Hoaemm, apaan, sih?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Katanya mau liburan! Kok sekarang masih molor!?" Tanya nyokap Shikamaru sambil teriak

Chouji

"CHOUUJIIIII!" teriak sahabat Chouji yang kurus

"Iya, iya, aku segera keluar"

(Chouji keluar dengan 3 koper)

"Hoahhm, ngapain, sich bawa 3 koper segala?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Yah, yang 2 koper isinya keripik kentang," jawab Chouji

"Pake bawa keripik kentang segala nanti jadi gen…(berhenti sebentar)….tong. Lagipula, di Lampung ada keripik pisang yang enak," kata Shikamaru

"Oh, begitu. Ayo ke bandara," ajak Chouji

Ino

Ino lai siap-siap ke bandara….

Tapi…

"Ino-sayang, mau ke mana?" Tanya ayah Ino lebay

"mau liburan, pi," jawab Ino

"Pesawatnya jam berapa?" Tanya Inoichi (nama ayahnya Ino, kan Inoichi)

"Jam 3"

"Coba papi liat tiketnya. Hah!? Di tiketnya jam 1, sekarang udah jam 1 kurang 15 menit"

"Waaa! Bye, papi. Aku ke bandara dulu" kata Ino sambil lari-lari ke bandara

Mau tau gimana petualangan kocak Naruto dkk di Lampung? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya *plak*

**A/N: akhirnya fic kocak nan aneh ini selesai juga. Bagaimana? Kalian penasaran? Saksikan chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa RIVIEW! *plak, buagh***


	2. Sampai di Lampung

Moshimoshi, ni adalah chapter keduax (emang di kaskus?) tentang liburan Konoha 12 yang liburan di Lampung. _Gomen,_ apdet-nya kelamaan. Sebelum lanjutin cerita gw mau bales review dulu

BUN (Bonjour-Uzumaki-Naruto): Hinata diceritain, koq persiapannya, dia ditanyain macem2 sama Hanabi

Red Haired Snow White: banyak, deh. Yang pasti Pantai Mutun, keripik pisang Suseno, CP (ada yang tahu kepanjangannya?). trus nginepnya di…… simak aja ceritanya *digampar*

**Author: PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya (udah ganti penname)**

**Disclaimer: Kalo Naruto punya saya, pasti saya buat Neji sama Tenten jadi pacaran * di-**_**jyuken**_** Neji terus di-**_**shouryuu tensakai**_** sama Tenten*. Jadi, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, Adventure, Sedikit Romance (borong semua!)**

**Warning: Gila, aneh, abal, gaje, garing**

Setelah Konoha 12 di langit selama 12 jam (kan jauh), mereka sampai di Bandara Internasional Soekarno Hatta dan mereka segera mengganti pesawat untuk ke Lampung.

Sesampai mereka di Lampung, mereka segera mencari orang yang bernama Gami (sekarang udah ganti jadi PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya)

"Oh, itu dia!" seru Naruto ketika melihat orang megang kertas bertuliskan "|0NoH !2" (sebenernya niat nulis, ga?)

Tenten segera mendekati orang itu dan bertanya, "permisi, dengan Gami?"

"Oh, tepat sekali! Dengan Tenten_-neechan_? Tapi, sekarang bukan Gami lagi" kata orang itu pake embel-embel –_neechan._

"Jadi, siapa, dong?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Janji, ya jangan marah (tarik nafas). Sekarang namaku adalah **'POKOKNYANEJITENSLAMALAMANYA'," **kata orang itu agak berbisik.

"Eh!" Tenten langsung _blushing_ dan Neji _**'KELIHATAN'**_ biasa aja.

"Jadi, _nee-chan _bisa panggil aku NejiTen-_chan_," kata orang itu dan membuat muka Tenten seperti Kepiting rebus.

"Atau, _nee-chan_ bisa panggil aku Dede_-chan_, Bibi-_chan_ atau Debb-_chan_," kata-kata itu mampu membuat muka Tenten kembali menjadi semula.

"Osh, jadi, mau jalan dulu atau istirahat?" Tanya Debb (dari pada pake 'orang itu' atau PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya).

"Jalan, yok!" seru Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

"Gob**k, kita masih capek tau! Lo aja yang ga cape!" marah semua temen Naruto, _as usually_, Hinata ga marahin.

"Okeh, kita istirahat bentar aja, ya? Trus kita jalan, pleeeaaaasssseee," kata Naruto pake gaya lebay+pasang _puppy eyes _(semua orang _sweat dropped_).

"Okelah, kalu begetooo! Tmnd" semuanye pada stuju?" kata Sasuke agak lebay.

"S7," jawab Konoha 10.

"Yo, yo, yo (pake gaya Killer Bee, semua orang _sweat dropped_), ayo ke bis," ajak si Debb.

Di dalam bis, hening bener Cuma kedengeran Lee lagi lagi push-up dengan 1 tangan. Tiba-tiba, CKKIIITTT! Bus nge-rem mendadak.

GUSRAK! GUBRAK! PRANK! *Lee langsung jatuh*

"Dasar, Lee-_niisan_ bikin repot aja, Neji-_niisan_, emang Lee-_niisan_ punya kebiasaan kayak gitu?" Kata Debb sambil ngebuka kotak P3K.

"Hn," yah siapa lagi yang jawab kalo bukan Neji.

Perjalanan hening sekali karena Lee enggak push-up lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di hotel yang bernama Hotel Anugrah.

"Ok, aku tinggalin kalian di sini, ya? Nanti 1 Jam lagi. Nomor kamarnya ini," kata Debb sambil memberi kertas yang ada nomornya.

Yak! Selama mereka istirahat kita intip, yuk!

Team 7

SasuSaku lagi beres-beres barang-barang mereka, tapi Naru malah langsung tidur-tiduran di ranjang.

"Naruto bodoh! Cepet beresin barang-barang kamu," kata Sakura masang _death glare_.

"Males, ah. Capek, nanti aja," kata Naruto sambil tidur-tiduran.

"SHAANAAROOOO," Sakura segera meninju Naruto dan untung saja tak merusak properti hotel.

Team 10

Ino lagi susah-susah ngeberesin barang-barangnya, tapi Chouji malah asik makan dan Shikamaru lagi asik tidur.

"Woi! Bantuin gue, dong!" teriak Ino.

"Kriuk, kriuk, kriuk, ales, ah (males, ah)," kata Chouji dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"Hoooaaaaaammmmm, nanti, aja. Masih ngantuk," kata Shikamaru males.

"Oi, Chouji kalo lo makan mulu nti jadi gen…(berhenti sebentar)…tong, Shika nti kalo lo males nti ga diterima Temari," marah Ino.

"Hah! Jadi gentong? Gue ga mau, ah!" kata Chouji langsung ngebantu Ino.

"Uapah! Ga diterima Temari! Gue ga mau!" kata Shikamaru langsung bangun.

Team 8

Bisa dibilang ini team yang rajin karena mereka semua mau beres-beres sama-sama. Namun, ada 1 masalah…

"Maaf, kok rasanya ada bau pesing?" Tanya Hinata sopan.

"Meneketehe," jawab Kiba santai.

"Ayo ngaku siapa yang ngompol?" kata Shno.

"Um, Kiba-_kun_, kok tas kamu basah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oiya, Akamaru! Aku ngelupain kamu!" kata Kiba sambil ngejedokin kepala ke dinding.

Team Gai

Bisa dibilang team ini yang paling santai kecuali 1 anggotanya…

"Uogh, Neji-_kun_, Tenten-_chan_, tak usah repot-repot membawa bawaan kalian," kata Lee sambil mengambil bawaan teman-temannya.

Tenten langsung _sweat dropped._

Gubrak! Prank! Lee langsung jatuh.

"Hah, dasar kamu ini, tadi kamu uadah jatuh dari bus, jangan nekad, lah," kata Neji sambil membawa bawaannya dan membantu Lee berdiri.

1 jam kemudian…

Konoha 12 sudah menunggu Debb. Kemudian…

"Ah, _gomen ne_, aku telat karena tadi macet (bohong bener), sekarang ayo kita ke bus," kata Debb.

"Sekarang, mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pantai Mutun," jawab Debb.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Um, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa gw manggil anggota team Gai pake embel –**_**niisan**_** atau **_**–neechan**_**, jawabannya mudah sekali karena mereka sudah berumur 14 tahun dan gw baru 13 tahun dan gw mau jadi anak sopan *dipeluk-peluk NejiTen, kabur waktu Lee mau meluk*. Yosh! Jangan lupa RnR.**


End file.
